Beautiful Stranger
by majorfangirl
Summary: He’s so beautiful,' she thought to herself as she watched him type something. SasuTen Oneshot Songfic


**A/N: First attempt at a song fic. I wrote it for one of my favorite Sasuke pairings.**

**Haven't we met?**

**You're some kind of beautiful stranger**

**You could be good for me**

**I have the taste for danger**

If there was one thing Tenten enjoyed, it was hanging out at an internet café after school with her friends. At first, it was just a place to hang and get online, but that all changed eventually.

It was on a Monday when she first saw the dark haired boy. He was really good looking, and Tenten found him interesting to watch. Everyday it was the same. He would come in, order something, and hit the computers for a while, then leave.

By the time three Mondays had passed, she had gotten to know a lot about him without actually speaking to him. The one thing she wanted to know but didn't was what he was looking at online.

On the Tuesday afterward, she found out, not the thing she wanted most, but something pretty damn important too.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he went to the public high school. That explained it. Tenten went to a private school.

She didn't want to be, but she was slowly falling in love with this Sasuke, whether she knew anything about him or not.

**If I'm smart then I'll run away**

**But I'm not so I guess I'll stay**

**Heaven forbid**

**I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger**

~X~

After about a month of watching him, she finally got the opportunity to see exactly what he did. She was getting up to throw something away and she _happened_ to pass his computer screen where she saw him on the café's default chatroom.

Uchiha_Sasuke Naruto, how the hell did you get on here when you're not ever in here?

**Uzumaki_Naruto giggles evilly.**

Uzumaki_Naruto I'll never tell! MUA HA HA HA HA! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THAT I FOUND THE WEBSITE!

Uzumaki_Naruto CRAP!

Tenten couldn't help but giggle at the conversation and that's when Sasuke turned around and looked at her for the first time. Their eyes, brown and black, met, and she quickly turned so he wouldn't see her blushing. How unlike her.

She quickly left the café afterwards and debated on coming back the next day. What would Sasuke say to her? She then inwardly scolded herself for thinking Sasuke would have anything to say to her at all.

So their eyes met. Big deal.

**I looked into you eyes**

**And my world came tumbling down**

**You're the devil in disguise**

**That's why I'm singing this song**

**To know you is to love you**

~X~

She did come back the next day, and the next, and so on and so forth. Nothing happened between her and Sasuke and she never expected anything to. He was only a stranger to her.

Still, even when he didn't know her and she didn't know him, she still felt pain at not knowing him better, not being his girl. She didn't want to love someone she was never to be with, didn't want to live this life, but Sasuke Uchiha was all she could think about.

The Tenten her friends knew was gone. They knew something had to be up for her to act this way, yet no one asked any questions. They figured it was either love or something at home.

And everyday she continued to see him.

**You're everywhere I go**

**And everybody knows**

**To love you is to be part of you**

**I paid for you with tears**

**And swallowed all my pride**

~X~

**Beautiful Stranger**

_He's so beautiful_ she thought to herself as she watched Sasuke type something.

Then BOOM an idea hit. There was a simple way to talk to him! She could just get on the default chat and talk to him! She instantly signed in and searched for him.

Tenten Hey.

Uchiha_Sasuke Hey.

Tenten You know, I've seen you everyday here.

Uchiha_Sasuke I know. I've been watching you. Everyday you come here and look at me.

Tenten groaned and blushed at the same time as she read this. So he had noticed her love struck actions.

**If I'm smart than I'll run away**

**But I'm not so I guess I'll stay**

**Haven't you heard?**

**I fell in love with a beautiful stranger**

Uchiha_Sasuke See, you just groaned. If you look at me, you'll know I'm smirking as I read your messages.

**I looked into your face**

**My heart was dancing all over the place**

**I'd like to change my point of view**

**If I could just forget about you**

Tenten I only look at you because you're interesting. You come here just as often as I do.

**You're everywhere I go**

**And everybody knows**

Uchiha_Sasuke I'd rather be here than at home.

Tenten blankly stared at the screen. What did that mean? Was there something wrong at home? What made him want to be here instead of there?

Uchiha_Sasuke How about we meet at the door?

Tenten That sounds nice.

She got up and walked to the door. He was moving towards her, closer now. Soon she would know him personally and that would decide what would happen between them next.

Her brown eyes met his onyx eyes again and she took in every bit of his amazing looks.

**I looked into your eyes**

**And my world came tumbling down**

**You're the devil in disguise**

**That's why I'm singing this song to you**

**To know you is to love you**

"You're staring at me again," was the first thing Sasuke said to her, and his voice made her heart beat speed up.

"Sorry, you're just so…"

"I know, every girl tells me that."

"I'm not like other girls!" Tenten said.

"I know," he said, lightly kissing her. "You're not."

And that was how Sasuke Uchiha went from a beautiful stranger to Tenten's boyfriend.

**You're everywhere I go**

**And everybody knows**

**I paid for you with tears**

**And swallowed all my pride**

**Beautiful Stranger**

**Beautiful Stranger**

**A/N: Hooray! I started this late last night and picked up after school. Story number 20!**


End file.
